


Matches to Paper Dolls

by aqua_arcs



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Friend Characters, Individual Tags Per Chapter, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_arcs/pseuds/aqua_arcs
Summary: Just a series of drabbles and short stories of my own characters.





	1. Home- Sasha Wilton

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for this one

Sasha learned when he was young that home wasn’t a place or building that was lived in. At least not for him, those were just buildings that one stayed in for warmth during cold nights, not a home.

Home could never be a place for him. Instead he put it in the people he bonded with. The people he could sit and laugh with and the people who he could let his guard down around. The people who saw him for who and what he was and still stayed by his side till the very end. They were a Home for him.

Home was also in his freedom to do as he pleased. As long as he could do the things he wanted of his own free will -no matter what common laws were in place or the judgemental, sometimes fearful stares- he could be happy.

As long as he had his freedom and the people he cared for the world could burn around him and he’d still be home.


	2. Guilt- Sasha Wilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No big warnings on this one

Guilt was familiar feeling Sasha would never allow himself to fully feel. It was a dark sludge of a feeling that would occasionally collect in the back of his mind and drip heavily down his spine, leaving a numbing coolness in its wake. Usually all he had to do was ignore the feeling until it passed, leaving nothing but a faint tainted shadow in the back of his mind. 

But other times it pulled at him, making his movements slow and his mask slip just a bit. It was at these times he would hide away someplace obvious and without mirrors for hours so that he could close his eyes and force his mask back into place again in peace. Force himself to close his eyes and breathe at a steady pace, even as the guilt tried twisting in his stomach and reminded him of the blood on his hands.

During these times he’d sometimes idly wish one of his friends would find him, come distract his thoughts with whatever odd jobs or favors they had for him to do. That way he could hide from the feeling for just a bit longer. If he was around his friends he could hide it, he could force the sludge back into the back of his mind and forget about it until the next time it oozed through the cracks in his mental defenses, just so they wouldn’t have to worry about him. He knew they wouldn’t come for him though, not unless it was an emergency. He knew that they would have noticed him slipping, that they would give him the space they all thought he desperately needed to deal with what was getting to him. They were good friends after all.

There were also times he’d seriously consider going to the one person who he knew was terrified of him and hated him with a burning passion, although they would never physically harm him. Give the dark voice whispering to him an actual voice to point out just how much blood he has spilled and how much of a monster he was for taking pleasure in murder. It was a tempting thought, and oddly reassuring in the fact that at least someone realized just how bad he really was. He’d never go, however, it would be dangerous for them if his friends found out and he didn’t need their blood on his hands just because he needed the confirmation of something he already knew the answer to.

In the end Sasha would always just lay in that reflection-less room with his eyes closed and forcing himself to breathe calmly until he was once more confident that his mask was firmly back in place and that the dark sludge known as guilt was firmly confined to the depths of his mind to be ignored once more.


	3. Memories, Family - Sasha Wilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy moment from Sasha's past

_Soft smiles and loud laughter. Hand gestures like liquid scolding him and his sister for breaking the dining room table while rough housing. An encouraging word from their father telling them to let their mother calm down some before running amok in the kitchen again. Mischievous looks between the two amber eyed twins. A shared gesture before tackling their mother in a fierce hug. Visiting the nearby lake, now completely frozen over in the mid-winter chill, to play and run around. Surprising his sister with a snowball to the face. Teaming up with his mother in the following war of ice and snow. Father and sister on the other side. Together. Safe. Happy._


	4. Memories, Power- Sasha Wilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempted Murder, Magic Discovery, and the beginnings of a Revenge Plot

_Pain, overwhelming and consuming. Fire in his veins, stripping him of all his previous thoughts. Cruel smiles of his ‘allies’. The clattering of the glass he had been holding. Dizziness bringing him to his knees. Unable to breathe. A broken wounded sound- coming from him, yet sounding so much further away. A sharp pain in his side, barely felt in comparison to the literal poison in his blood. A voice drifting away further, leaving him shaking on the ground._

_Left for dead._

_No. He couldn’t die. Not now, not here, not in this forgotten place. Deep breathes, forced and shaky._

_It takes his mind a while to realize that something was wrong. He knew the poison that had been used on him, it was the gang’s favorite. He should have been dead within minutes, not suffering this slow agonizing non-death._

_The pain slowly disappearing leaving him aching and confuse but filled with something else. Something new and dangerous. A glance in a nearby puddle, a soft glow the color of whiskey and he knew. His mother had told him of magic. Of the power that it could hold. Of the danger it could pose in the wrong hands. He had it. He had it and he now knew what he could do to those who had hurt him. But first he had to practice._


	5. Memories, Camping- Sasha Wilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter featuring a training camp trip and cameos from Ambrose Vitus and Alice Zillah

_Training. Staff and Poison versus Bones and Earth. Both of them about ready to collapse but neither of them ready to let the other win. This was how it went on these ‘camping’ trips. Constant movement and attempts to get advantage of each other. Both honing their magic and abilities. No one should have found them, but then again neither of them should be there. Feathers and laughter, forcing them to stop and face the newcomer. No fear towards them despite how fiercely they had been fighting and how easily that energy could have been redirected to her. Only an amused look and a sarcastic comment. All clever words and sharp wit and a gasoline ignited temper. Acceptance toward both of them- a rarity. A job offer after, a week later when everything was done and said. It only took him another week to call after her, curiosity burning through his bones just as easily as his magic did. Family going up from two to three._


	6. Memories, Void- Sasha Wilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Sasha having a bad time. I promise to write for someone else one day. Vague mentions of Abuse and Torture, nothing graphic though.

_Darkness, cold and bitter. Pain radiating from all over, so much like when his magic was in effect yet so different. Stronger in his right eye. Watching didn’t help in these quiet moments. The room was dark, no lights, no windows, nothing that would help. Silence, so loud it roared in the back of his mind. Almost enough to block out the pain, but it was never enough. Shaky limbs and the taste of his own blood on his lips. Maybe this is what he deserved? To get caught by a madman with a love of control. No it couldn’t be. He had never done anything bad enough to deserve this. Had he? A firm shake of the head, leaving him dizzy and nauseous. Blocking out the darkness with a painful movement of his arm. Don’t Think, Don’t Think, Don’t Think. Breathe in. They’ll find him. They had to. Breathe out. Again. And Again. And Again. He’d get out. He had to._


	7. Of Friendships and Bonding (Cin and Jen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars AU sorta thing; Feat Cin and a friend's (liions) OC Jen talking shit about Sasha

"I just- I just don't understand how he meets these people? Like how does one befriend a literal dragon? They're supposed to fearsome and deadly creatures!" Jen paused slightly, thinking something over before continuing with a slightly more sheepish tone, "Not to say Ambrose isn't because she's quite frankly one of the most terrifying people I've ever met, but you get what I'm saying."

Cin nodded, tracing the edge of their cup with a semi-corporeal claw absently as they listened intently to what Jen was saying.

After a moment of silence between the two Cin made a thoughtful noise before responding, voice taking on a quality that reminded Jen vaguely of gravel underfoot, "He actually knows two of them. The other is a pirate who is based off some water planet on the outer ring. Although I don't know if he is aware of the fact she is a dragon, she's a completely different species than the Witch. Very fun one to hang around with, is married to someone of a vampiric race- who I think is somehow related to Basil?"

A questioning sounding rumble escaped from the living shadow as they closed their eyes, trying to remember the web of oddball connections their friend had. Jen stared at them in a vain attempt to see if they were joking. Jen remembered Basil vaguely. They had only met once in passing when Sasha had gone to him looking for information, he had seemed like a good guy but- "You mean to tell me that Basil is a vampire? How in the worlds did Sasha manage that? "

Cin's eyes opened at the question, deep purple watching Jen with amusement. "I don't know, wasn't there for that one. Though, if there is one thing I've learned with Sasha it's that he attracts people like they're one of your stray human pups."


End file.
